Cleric's Diary
by Serra19
Summary: My first fanfic. Diary form inspired by Ivanfanatic, schoollife inspired by Michelle of the Night. Serra has a boyfriend, three best friends, but something is missing. Can it be love? Warning: Romantic diary with bits of humor in it. {ErkSerra}
1. Day 1,2,3,4

Nichole: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! This is in diary form, but more romance instead of humor. Sorry to disappoint you all!

MPV: How did you drag me into this?

Nichole: You're not the only one…

Michelle: Me too….

Nichole: I can be very persuasive. Anyways this is a mix of Fire Emblem, and school life, and diary form. Diary form inspired by Ivanfanatic, Romance inspired by potter29vo, and school life inspired by Michelle of the Night.

Erk: You wrote this in Rebecca's POV??? Why not mines?

Nichole: You're too boring…

Erk: I take that as an insult…

Serra: Because I am much more better than you!!!

Sain: Not fair…

Nichole: I don't own Fire Emblem and I never will! But I do own the game Fire Emblem at home…

* * *

Day 1:

Mood: Horrible

Location: My room, where else?

My life is HORRIBLE! Just horrible, ok???? I am so thankful when Lord Uther gave me this diary to write into or else I would explode! I know I am a little bit crazy right now…ok, I admit it. I am always crazy! But not crazy enough to go out with…. SAIN! What was I thinking? I must be stupid or something…My life is OVER, ok? OVER!!! I am so stupid!!! Why me??? Why me???? Wait a second, why am I even writing in this piece of a junk???? I hate my life… Good NIGHT!

-Serra (WHO ELSE??)

Day 2:

Mood: Better, still not happy though

Location: My room

Sorry about the comment about piece of a junk yesterday…but I am really in a bad mood at that time. My problems are so many I cannot even start to begin with…let's see. Since I never fully introduced myself, maybe I should do that first. My name is Serra. I am a teenager at the age of 15, a student of Elibe High School which is run under the eyes of Principal Athos, you know the old man who cares what grades students should get and all that. I am also a cleric outside of school. There are many reasons why my life is so horrible and it mostly revolves around Sain. Sain is nice and good-looking and all, but he flirts to every girl he sees! Furthermore…Oh shoot, Lord Uther is complaining from outside my locked room that I should pray the following three hours instead of writing in this. I'll show him!

Hah! I threw this diary at him a moment ago, he didn't look too happy but at least, he left me alone. Lord Uther is always acting like a father to me, just because I don't have one. I am an orphan and was raised in this home. I don't need a father to raise me straight. I am doing very well by myself, thank you. I can predict that any moment now, Oswin, my roommate, will come in and give me a lecture like he's my older brother or something about how I should treat Lord or Father Uther with more care and respect and all that. Now about Sain…the first problem includes my three best friends…Great, Oswin barely enter my room…here comes the lecture. Be right back!

-Serra

Still Day 2:

Mood: Worst, wish to kill Oswin

Location: Still in my room

I tried to throw this diary at Oswin, but didn't work. I never knew he had such fast reflexes. Anyways, he came in and starts giving me a lecture that Lord Uther treats me like a daughter and I should show more respect towards people who care for me. I said that I do it again if he doesn't shut up. Of course, Oswin didn't take that too well and starts threatening me that if I don't behave, he will set me up in a room with Hector. This shut my big mouth. No way am I staying in a room with Hector. Hector is my other roommate and who happens to be Lord Uther's younger brother. If Lord Uther wants to be my dad so much, does this make Hector my uncle????

Serra, Serra, you should lose those unwelcome thoughts. This is the more reason why Lord Uther is not my father. Anyways about my current problems at school, Sain is very nice and very good-looking and all, but he flirts with every girl he sees which pisses me off. Second of all, I don't love him. The one I love and always love is Erk. How long did I love him? ALL MY LIFE! Erk always been in my dreams, he always been in my head for the last two years. Anyways, you would think I'm stupid for not dumping this guy already, but actually it's not that easy. There are many reasons why too, to prove my case.

First of all, I am not the type of girl in which boys just fall in love with or in other words, popular. Boys tend to stay away from me actually. They claimed that I am too noisy and careless and too annoying. What about me am annoying??? I have nice hips, well-done haircut, and everything a girl have! So why don't boys like me????

Second, Sain somehow got me to say "Yes" to him when he asked me out. He had been sending me anonymous love letters and poems ever since the first week of our second year at Elibe High School. I was starting to like whoever was sending me these love poems and stuff and wished with all my heart that the person was Erk. But when that day came, it turned out to be Sain. And I said, "Yes". I felt sorry for Sain though. All the girls say no to him and I just wanted to make him feel better. I regret it now for it made me feel worst.

Third, I need to fit in with all my three best friends. They all have boyfriends; actually most of the girls at my school have boyfriends except for the freshmen. Even some of the freshmen girls have boyfriends already! I am such a loner. Oh yeah…I never properly introduced my three best friends either… Here goes!

My first best friend is Rebecca and her boyfriend, Raven. To tell you the truth, I think Raven is a bit too quiet and always have a scowl on his face. He creeps me out and he never smiles much either. I cannot imagine anyone not smiling!!! Everyone should be happy for Elimine's sake! To be honest, I don't know what Rebecca sees in him. Maybe because he is handsome but that doesn't mean you should go out with someone like that! But there is something I do noticed though, even though everyone thinks I never notice anything that he feels more relax around my best friend, Rebecca. I guess they make a good couple, after all, as long as they're both happy and Rebecca is still my best friend, then I'm happy.

My other best friend is Nino and her boyfriend, Jaffar. Another thing I don't get, another guy who never smiles. What happen to all the cheerful people nowadays??? Rebecca and Nino are both cheerful people who like people not so cheerful. What's up with that? Unlike Raven, Jaffar is way older than Nino. Jaffar is already in college and working on some degree. Jaffar creeps me out as well, but Nino loves him so I don't hate him either. Nino is only a freshman, but already have a college boyfriend. This I have to admire. Nino is the only freshman that is actually popular in the entire school. For one thing, she has her own radio station called Nino Answers. And also, she is always happy and nice to everyone including the teachers. She can get any boy she wants in school, but I know she will never break up with Jaffar.

My last best friend is Florina and her boyfriend, Hector. No doubt I hated this. Hector hogs the internet all day and chat with Florina online since Florina is more comfortable talking online than on the phone. Florina is not a social person as you might think. She is very uncomfortable around men, but after much stalking, the two are going out. Of course, I cannot keep the credit to myself, but I did help the two get together after much pressure from Rebecca. So, let's see…my annoying evil roommate is going out with my beautiful young gentle gal friend, what a perfect match! I would break them up somehow by now if it wasn't for Rebecca and Nino giving me warning looks. I swear Nino and Rebecca get along so well that they have made a club in school about making necklaces. This is absolutely stupid to me though. Where do you get jewelry? The store! Not in school. But since I'm their best friend, I join the dull club.

Fourth reason why I can't dump Sain is because for some odd reason, he is better at World History than me. Also, the history teacher is very stupid and very boring so he never notices anything. This means cheating. I know cheating is bad, but I am already failing geometry, no way am I failing World History as well. Two fails means repeat the grade over. NO WAY am I repeating 10th grade!!! So things are bad and at bad times so I must copy Rebecca's history hw and cheat off of Sain in class since none of my other best friends are in that same class. I never get caught, so I am barely getting a C in World History. So you see…if I dump Sain, I will be miserable…Sain will be miserable…I will be completely single again and be a 7th wheel to my friends…and I will fail World History.

It's getting late, and I still haven't finish my geometry HW…I am definitely failing this class…I need help, but Nino was in Algebra, Rebecca is in Trigonometry (believe it or not, she cooks, she makes necklaces, she reads romance novels and she is getting A's in her math classes), Florina is also in Trigonometry (don't know, but I know Hector isn't really good at math and she is helping him with Geometry instead of me… what a nice best friend I have), and Sain is taking Algebra (really good at History, but sucks at math, who can blame him?). Of course, I could call Jaffar but probably he wouldn't even answer me. Raven is another option, but I am not taking that chance. Well, anyways goodnight!!!

Day 3:

Mood: Ok I guess

Location: Lunch tables

Today, school was ok I guess. Usually in school, I would have P.E. first in the morning. P.E. I am usually average at, not good or bad. Worst, Hector is in that class and he is the athletic one in our house and he always make fun of me how I look like in P.E shorts. I know I look UGLY, but don't have to rub it in. Luckily though, Rebecca is also in that class. Rebecca and I always pair up in teams, she is not so good in sport as well but I can at least play soccer. Rebecca cannot play soccer. She is really bad at kicking the ball. This is what happened at P.E. today:

"Rebecca, quit hogging the ball!!! Kick it to me!!! Look out, Matthew is on your tail!!!" shouted Hector from the side to Rebecca as she struggles to keep the ball right.

"I am not hogging the ball!!! I could make this shot if I wanted to!!!" Rebecca cried out as she kicked the ball hard towards the goal. That would have been a good shot…if only she didn't kick it sideways….

So now the ball was kicked sideways and Rebecca barely realizes that and ran after the ball. No one notices the ball slip away from the jade hair girl except for Hector and I. Hector ran over to get the ball in our team's possession again but Rebecca got there first and gave another hard kick. She made a GOAL! On the wrong side of the field…

Now, Hector and the other team captain, Eliwood, were arguing if the point should count or not. Hector exclaimed that since Rebecca is in his team, the point did not count. Eliwood argued that since Rebecca made a point for their team, it should count. The two were arguing back and forth when the rest of the team just left for the locker rooms. Inside, all the girls were dressing out of their P.E. clothes and into their usual clothes. I am so thankful we don't have to wear uniforms like most high schools. There were many girls I recognized in the locker rooms. Of course there was Rebecca, my best friend who immediately grabbed one of her books to read…romance or cooking I guess, Fiora, Florina's older sister and always serious…of course she gets A's and stuff, Lyn, Eliwood's girlfriend with no sense of fashion…that means no jewelry but she's still cool and athletic as well, and there is Karla, really calm and sensitive and another pretty girl in which boys chase after but she ignores all attention.

Geometry is what I have next, the only subject in which none of my best friends are in. Raven is also in this class and also, Ursula. I hate Ursula. She is one of those popular cheerleader in which makeup is everything and very conceded. She has this big dislike for me and I had the same dislike for her. So we never get along and thank goodness my Geometry teacher knows that and not pressure us with any group projects. But just my luck, she sits right next to me and her locker as well. I hate Ursula.

My third period is Health. Health is a usual interesting class in which the teacher doesn't care a single thing what students do as long as they pass their exams. Oswin is in this class with me as well as Lucius, the monk in which everyone thought was a female the first day of school. I felt sorry for Lucius since it's been two years already and some random male would still mistaken Lucius as a chick and ask him out. Lucius got used to it, I guess. Nino is in this class as well. She is extremely good at Science and skipped a class and end up in the same class as me. I wonder if I should be upset that she is a year younger than me and ending up in the same Health class as me or happy that she can help me out with Health. Either way, I hope it's for the better. Someone send me a note from the front. It's from Nino. She asked me if I can eat lunch with her, Jaffar, Florina, Hector, Rebecca, and Raven and I can bring Sain as well. I quickly scribbled:

"Ok, I better tell Sain though. How is Erk doing?" I decided to ask Nino that as I passed the note up. Pent and Louise, Erk's so-call parents, decided to leave their gigantic house for rent for students and Nino happened to be one of those students. So Nino and Erk were as close as brothers and sisters. Nino probably sees Erk every single day and I am always jealous of how she cannot see a hot guy by her side and cannot even see it.

Oswin noticed me passing the note as he gently shook his head in disappointment. I swear if he keeps treating me like a younger sister, I will hit him as soon as we go home no matter what Lord Uther says. Nino wrote back to me, but the bell rang for the end of third period and the start walking to fourth already. Nino walked up to me and smiled sweetly.

"Erk is doing very well. He had began a Book Club, and now the president of that book club. He is doing very well in Algebra 2 and Health as well." Nino said as she rushed over to walk with Lucius to their next gym class together. I sighed. Typical Erk, already in Algebra 2 while I am still stuck in Geometry. I wonder what Nino will say if she knew I had a crush on her "brother". It might devastate her a lot. And here comes Sain, walking me to my next class English.

English was pretty much the same today. Sain is in that class as well as Lyndis, Heath, Matthew, Florina, and Karla. English is the class in which I call my "naptime" as I took my usual nap as the teacher read a book about how dragons can't fight man, or whatever she said since I was sleeping. I am thankful that Heath sits right next to me and wakes me up when it's almost time to leave so I can copy down my HW for the night. English is easy. Do your HW, you get an A. Yay!

Now, I am sitting on a lunch table with Rebecca, Raven, Nino, Sain, Florina, and Lucius. The first thing I noticed was why Lucius was sitting with us, but I decided not to ask since Raven was giving me evil glares all over for some odd reason. Rebecca was eating her usual bologna sandwich with the usual "no-cheese and more tomatoes than usual". Raven, Sain, Florina, and Nino were the usual meat eaters with chicken or whatever they ate that could make me barf. At least, Lucius appreciates my love for vegetables and fruits and eat no meat. But maybe because he's a monk. Sain was trying to give me a kiss again, but I moved my head just in time that a bunch of my pink hair got into his mouth. Nino just giggled at this as Raven gave his usual scowl. If I had time, I write later

-Serra

Day 4:

Mood: Mad, angry

Location: On my bed at home

Today was the day I am supposed to eat lunch with my best friends and their boyfriends and Sain, who is my boyfriend for the moment. But things didn't turn out to be what we expected, at least for me that is. I can recall everything so clearly:

Lord Uther was being nice to me today and drove me over to Nino's (or Pent and Louise's but whatever) house. Lord Uther told me that he understood how I feel and that I am a very energetic teenager that needed time to think about her problems. I felt really assure and thanked him. I am still not admitting him as my so-call "Father" since I don't feel right about it. I walked inside and passed through Erk's door. I can smell the fresh scent of man from his room as I knocked on Nino's room. Nino opened the door happily and pulled me inside.

Everyone was already there waiting for me. Sain immediately hugged me when I went in. I felt really awkward but no matter, I still gave him a little hug back and looking around nervously as if Erk was in the room. We headed out to Subway nearby to have lunch that day and then headed over to the mall for some shopping. For one thing, a World History project is coming up and we must all buy supplies except for Jaffar, who just came because of Nino. We ate quickly and headed over to the mall for shopping.

Just my luck, my partner is Sain. Another reason why I cannot break up with him yet, we always needed each other to work on these projects. Rebecca is working with Florina, Nino is working with Nils (this kid with crimson eyes which creeps everyone out, even thought he's kind of cute in a little boy kind of way), Raven is working with Lyndis, and Hector is working with Eliwood. Sain, Nino, Jaffar, and I decided to head over to the Creation section first to buy our boards and stuff.

We were just looking over some of the boards and markers when Erk walked in the store as well. I felt my heart beat faster. But then, he wasn't going alone by himself. Priscilla followed after him. She looked really pretty in her new outfit outside of school and they were walking together to look at some other posters away from Sain and I. Serra never knew he was going out with Priscilla.

"Nino, I thought he never goes outside the house unless emergency." I whispered to Nino as she shrugged.

"I don't know…Maybe this is an emergency…" Nino started saying when I look at her suspiciously.

"He's going out with Priscilla, isn't he???" I demanded but Nino shook her head immediately.

"No they're not." Nino replied with not much confident.

"Nino, why is he outside his house? He's taking her out to the mall…That's the only explanation." I said again and started walking. I was so concentrated on Erk, that I didn't noticed Sain standing in front of me as I fall over his foot and into him. I fell hard on his chest while we both fall down, knocking some posters. Erk looked over at the sound and noticed me and Sain on the ground.

I felt a hand pulling me up lightly while I felt sick to my stomach. My mouth was filled with blood. I accidentally bite my tongue. I looked up to see Erk pulling me up to my feet while Sain immediately helped me over the nearest doctor. I felt embarrassed. So embarrassed. Priscilla was also there to see me make a fool of myself. Why is love so complicated??? Why did Erk have to be nice and help me up??? Now I made a big fool of myself. It's getting late so I am going to end this entry here.

-Serra

* * *

Nichole: Please review! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice….

Michelle: Good job Nichole!

MPV: You used lots of my stuff you know…

Nichole: Yeah, like the book club thing? Well, I was inspired by your fanfics to write this in the first place…

MPV: Now that you put it that way…

Nichole: Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Day 5,6

Nichole: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I will keep on going and hopefully, more reviews will arrive.

Michelle: As if…

Nichole: Shut up, Michelle. MPV, why don't you use your muses?

Serra: Ya, why not???

MPV: It's not necessary…

Serra: What kind of a lame answer is that????

Nichole: Oh well, let's just continue with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Day 5

Mood: Really Happy

Location: In my bed

There's a knock on my door again. It can't be Lord Uther since he already visited me this morning, asking it I was ok. Of course, I was stubborn and said I was perfectly fine. He told me that I was lying because nobody is perfectly fine when they barely bite their tongue. I was so angry at this that I started shouting at him that it wasn't the tongue that I was upset about and that it was something else. Lord Uther urged me to tell him the reason why I am so upset then. I wanted so much to tell him. To tell him about Erk, and Priscilla, and all my problems with Sain. But I couldn't, I didn't trust him enough to tell him. So I just started sobbing on my pillow as he left the room.

Like I expected, Oswin was the next one to enter my room. He gave me another lecture that I shouldn't shout at Lord Uther and the same thing he always talk to me about. I hated when he does that. Is there once that he doesn't come in and lecture me about this and that??? I am not perfect for Elimine's sake!!! Oswin, after an hour of lecturing, walked out the door as well.

Matthew was the next one to came by my room. Matthew is also my roommates. I am so unlucky. Why are all my roommates guys??? Matthew is not bad. Matthew always plays his electric guitar next door to me and it drives me nuts!!! If he wants to play so much, why doesn't he play in the garage or something! Of course, Oswin and his study group consisting of Marcus, Kent, and Lowen already occupy the garage. The only thing I actually liked about his study group is Lowen makes the best food I ever taste besides Rebecca's. I wanted him to be our roommate and cooks for us every day instead of Hector's lame cooking, but of course, that would mean another male in this house. Another male in this house means less room and a bigger possibility for sneaking a peek at me while I am changing in my room. I always feel cold shivers down my spine whenever I think someone is spying on me whenever I am changing.

I complained about this once to Lord Uther. Matthew, of course, always sneaking around was eavesdropping and told me that nobody would want to see me naked even if I was out in the open. Uh-huh. Sure. I caught him twice sneaking in my room, looking around for something. And some of my under garments gone missing as well. Guess who's guilty. Also, I found door keys in his room. There were keys to my room, Oswin's room, Hector's room, Lord Uther's room, and even the bathroom. Ok…

Ok, I was a bit off topic. Sorry. So then, Matthew, who never visits me, visited me and ask how I was feeling. I felt annoyed since he knew exactly that I don't like it when he enters my room. I told him to get lost as he left without a word. That was easy. Usually, I have to run off complaining to Lord Uther before he leaves my room. I also complained about him playing his electric guitar all day so Lord Uther made him stop as well. I know, I am such a blabbermouth but that's the only thing to do. Still Lord Uther didn't stop Hector from using the computer all day.

Hector, surprising, was being nice and visited me. I was screaming that he was being nice and that everyone should stay a distant away. This brought out the real Hector as he started teasing me that I was careless to bite my tongue in the first place. I was about to hit him when he ran out the door. Hector is and always will be annoying! I can't stand how Florina can take him. Maybe I can get him in trouble with Farina, Florina's older sister or something. Maybe I can say that Hector stole her gold from her locker. Maybe that will shut him up. Hehe.

Now, I cannot think who could be knocking on my door unless Lord Uther wants to try to talk to me again but there really is no reason to though. The door silently creaked open and I was ready to throw this diary at that person when it turned out to be…ERK! What would Erky be doing here? Erk walked over by my side. This is how the conversation went:

"Serra, how are you today?" Erk asked.

"Matthew and Hector are annoying me to death. How can I be ok???" I asked him back, feeling some redness to my face.

"Your tongue seems to working quite fine I do say so myself." Erk said with a smirk.

"I guess so." I said, trying not to blush.

"I heard that you're not doing so great in Geometry. You need help? I am available to tutor you during Homeroom. We do have the same homeroom…" Erk offered as I jumped out of my bed.

"Really? That would be great! Thanks so much, Erky!" I exclaimed as Erk tried to back a bit away from me.

"Just don't call me Erky… Anyways, hope to see you later." Erk finished up as he walked outside the door and chatted with Lord Uther.

I can't believe it! Erk is going to tutor me during Homeroom! Yay! That absolutely made my day. Even better, Lord Uther was so proud of me and my quick recovery with my tongue, which he even invited all my friends over for dinner! I am so happy as I waited at the table. Nino, Rebecca, Raven, and Florina came over. Jaffar had some work to do and couldn't make it. Lyndis and Eliwood came over as well since Lyndis is our neighbor and very friendly. Erk couldn't make it though, which I am a bit disappointed. We had a great dinner (Rebecca helped with the cooking, so that's why the food is actually good. And also, she made lots of vegetables just for me!). To even make my day, Lord Uther forgot about my three hours of praying today. Suckers. Well, goodnight sweet diary!

-Serra

Day 6

Mood: Ok, weird though

Location: At the computer table

Today, we had a fire drill for the first two periods so Homeroom seemed to come closer than I thought. Of course, Erk asked the Homeroom teacher to move next to me to tutor me with my geometry HW. The teacher didn't care but left the classroom to talk with the next-door teacher. Of course, us, students, are used to this by now. I pulled out my geometry book as he moved his seat closer to me to see the book. We were so close to each other that I can smell his deodorant. It was so fresh that I can be by his side all day…

During this tutor, I can feel myself moving awfully close to him. His knee brushed against mines as I can feel myself turning red. I was so thankful that he was so concentrated in the Geometry Book that he didn't notice. I brushed my knee against his as he looked up at me.

"Serra, so do you understand what I barely told you about this right triangle?" He asked as I froze. I was so busy feeling his knee that I forgot to listen to his explanations. If he knew I wasn't listening, he won't tutor me anymore. I nodded.

"Yup, I understand." I smiled to show my confidence to hide my little lie. Erk took it as he continued explaining the next few problems. I wanted to get closer to him so that his hair can touch mines when the bell rang for Nutrition. Erk got up and walked out the door when greeted by Priscilla outside the door. The two walked off together to the Book Club. I wonder why Priscilla would join it, was it because of Erk?

I walked outside with Florina and Hector outside when I saw Sain waiting for me. I sighed. He wasn't the one I wanted to see but Sain looked at me from top to bottom. "Serra, how's your tongue? I am so sorry." He said as I nodded to accept his apology. Sain saw a good-looking girl walking by as he whistled after her. I just shook my head and walked faster leaving him behind. I walked over by my locker to get my books when I saw Ursula already there. Ursula and her newest boyfriend were kissing by my locker. I felt like vomiting as I opened my locker to get my books. Just my luck, Ursula has her locker by mines. It is so annoying to see her going out with three boys in a week while I even get any at all.

I walked out and was greeted by cheerful Rebecca. Raven wasn't there though. Rebecca seemed to be reading a nice romance novel. I can never understand that romantic stuff since none of it ever happens in real life. In books, boys say all these sappy lines to girls when they want to get back together or something. But in reality, boys don't try to use those fancy words to get back together. They used their lips. Serra shuddered. She never kissed anyone and she felt really uneasy about it. She would never want to kiss Sain.

Rebecca greeted me but put her nose in her book again. I thought for a moment and realized that Rebecca probably had experience with kissing and all that stuff since Raven and her kissed lots of times. I decided to ask since Nino and Florina were not around to hear all that stuff. Florina is my dearest friend, and longest friend as well but she can never understand my feelings about love as much as Nino and Rebecca. Rebecca probably knows more than Nino. And besides, Nino is so close to Erk that she will tell him everything.

"Rebecca, what can you tell me about kissing?" I asked as Rebecca looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Why? You and Sain never kiss." She asked me back as I felt a little irritated.

"Because I'm you friend, that's why! Now, can you please tell me!" I cried out loud as Rebecca shrugged.

"Well, I am not an expert or anything but kissing is something that you have to be sure about. You can't just kiss any random guy and then develop feelings for him. Kissing is only meant for someone you truly care about and love and sure it was the step you want to take." Rebecca explained as I tried to remember it in my head.

"Thanks Rebecca! How can you feel so comfortable while kissing Raven anyway?" I asked as Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Because I love him and it just comes naturally. You can't force a kiss. It won't work. This is about someone you love, isn't it???" Rebecca started asking as she shook my shoulders roughly to get the answer out of me.

"No." I lied as Rebecca shook her finger at me.

"You do know that whenever you lie, you blush right?" Rebecca said as I felt my cheeks. I pulled out my mirror and looked at myself. She's right! Did Erk know??? If he did, I would be so doom by now.

"Ok, you got me. I don't love Sain, I love someone else." I admitted as Rebecca started thinking thoughtfully. Rebecca was now giving me the most scariest and slyest look I ever seen.

"So who is it? Don't leave me guessing…" Rebecca said as she started rubbing her chin thinking again. I felt irritated. I hate it when she does this as I merely shrugged to show my expression, "I don't know…"

Rebecca jumped up. "It's Erk isn't it?" With that stunt look on my face, she gave a small giggle and started saying. "I knew it…wait until Nino hears you like her brother!" I grabbed Rebecca into a corner where no one can hear us. I looked at her dangerously.

"Rebecca, you will not tell Nino. It's between us two. So please shut up!" I said as Rebecca nodded as she gave a little giggle. The bell rang as Rebecca waved goodbye to me and walked off to her next class. My next class is with Nino and I just hope Rebecca can keep her mouth shut. If Erk knew I like him, my life is over and my hopes of getting another boyfriend after Sain are zero! Nada, none.

In Health today, Nino has been raising her hands all day about questions about this and that. She was really energetic to know more stuff. I was trying really hard to gasp any of the information without Oswin giving me a look or two. I was getting really tired and hope the day will end already. Finally, the teacher announced that tomorrow we will be dissecting dead frogs…ok… Nino's hand shot up again.

"But, we can't dissect harmless frogs! That is just cruel even if they are dead!" Nino exclaimed as the bell rang for fourth period. I tried to rush out the room without Nino noticing but Lucius just have to ask me some questions on the way out. Oh boy…

"Sister Serra, do you happen to know if Raven likes red or blue better?" He asked me. I was really trying to get away from Lucius but it was too late. Nino spotted me. I was so angry with Lucius that I could hit him. How should I know what's Raven's favorite color? I shook my head in reply as Lucius walked off, leaving me with an irritated Nino.

"Dissecting frogs??? How can we dissect innocent frogs??? What did they ever do to us??? How would you feel if they dissect you when you're dead???" Nino started exclaiming questions at me that I took no care whatsoever to. I stood there, looking pretty stupid.

"I don't know, what could we do about it?" I regretted asking that question when Nino's face lit up. Nino was now smiling now.

"We can go on strike! I will send an e-mail to every student in Elibe High School and we will all go on strike during the start of third period tomorrow! Brother Erk can help me, he is such a genius at computer work and everything!" Nino shouted as she ran off to fourth period without hearing any comment from me.

This is not good…I am already bad at Health at it is, I can't afford to lose class time to go on a stupid strike about dissecting frogs. Nino is overreacting over some dead animals that people somewhere out there probably would eat anyways. Worst, she is going to drag Erk into this. I hate it. I am one of her best friends and she probably looking for my support the most and go on strike with her. What should I do???

At the end of the day, I walked home with Lyndis and Eliwood. We are neighbors and we get along quite well. Lyndis wanted me to show her a bit of Elimine's teachings and begged me if I can teach her after school once a week or something. I really wanted to say "no" and that Lucius was a better choice than I was but I can't. That's my problem. If I deny it, Lyndis will probably tell her grandfather and her grandfather will tell everyone in the neighborhood including Lord Uther. So I agreed that we will do it every Tuesday starting tomorrow.

Now, I am at home, just writing in this diary. I already had done with all my HW but geometry. I swear I suck at Geometry so I decided to take a break and go online. Hector was going out with Florina today and left the computer for me today. I went online to search for some teachings of Saint Elimine that I might have forgotten when Erk instant messenger me. He's always online and working hard on his newest book. This is how the conversation went.

PMage8977 (Erk, if you didn't know): hey serra, when r u ever online?

Serra19: now, finally hector got off the damn computer. that's why we have two phone lines at home.

Pmage8977: kewl, we have 2 phone lines too. one for nino and me. speaking of nino, wazz up with her?

Serra19: y do u ask me?

Pmage8977: cause ur her friend and u should know

Serra19: about wat?

Pmage8977: she barely asked me for the e-mails of all the students at our skool, and of course I gave it to her before master pent gets mad at me. but y would she want that?

Serra19: u do not want to knoe

Pmage8977: fine serra, be that way. then I won't help u with geometry…

Serra19: MEANIE!!!

Pmage8977: wow…the great serra gave me a wonderful title…with capital letters and exclamation marks as well…I am so honored.

Serra19: u should be

Pmage8977: anywayz, tell me y nino is actin so weird

Serra19: u got me. we r dissecting frogs tomorrow in health

Pmage8977: so? just some cold dead frogs…

Serra19: yeah, not to nino though. she is planning to send every1 emails to go on strike about it. and since she's so popular every1 will walk out and strike about it with her

Pmage8977: so? wat does it have to do with u?

Serra19: since I'm her bff then I have to go on strike with her and I can't afford to miss any classes even health! wat am I supposed to do?

Pmage8977: hmmmm, I dunno wat to do either. she probably expect me to go with this but I'm not. nino can overreact sometimes. o well. I have to continue writing my book, cya l8er. need help with geometry, email me.

Serra19: ok, cya

Then he logged off and I looked at the time. It's almost my time to start praying again. Three hours of praying…I am going to die! Anyways, see ya tomorrow diary! Need to get a good nights sleep before dooms day tomorrow.

-Serra

* * *

Nichole: I end it here, next time let's see what Serra would do about Nino's strike request.

MPV: More of my stuff!!!

Michelle: Ehhhh, R & R. Highly appreciated!


End file.
